The present disclosure relates to a memory aid for persons having memory loss, such as persons having Alzheimer's disease. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a simplified computer device with a video screen and audio player that is connectible to a network to retrieve files from remote locations.
Persons having memory loss, such as Alzheimer's disease, sometimes have difficulty recognizing or remembering other family members, friends, caregivers, other medical staff, and other acquaintances with whom such persons come into contact. This situation can be frustrating for the persons having memory loss and for the family members, friends, etc. Also, as older members of a family pass on, their memory of prior family members in the lineage or genealogy may be lost if not passed on to younger members of the family. Many stories and anecdotes about each of the ancestors in a person's family may also become lost if not passed on to younger members of the family.